Trundle/Příběh
Příběh Související příběhy: * Cesta do Freljordu Aktuální= Trundle je mohutný a prohnaný troll se škodolibou povahou. Neexistuje nic, co by nedokázal zmlátit, přinutit k pokoře a ohnout svojí vůlí. Včetně samotného ledu. Svým obřím kyjem zmrazí nepřátele až do morku kostí a pak je prošpikuje ostrými úlomky ledu. Trundle je silně teritoriální a bez váhání zaútočí na každého, kdo je tak hloupý, aby vstoupil na jeho území. A pak se smíchem pozoruje, jak onen nebožák krvácí do bílého sněhu tundry. Trundlův klan kdysi následoval náčelníka, který byl pošetilý a zbabělý. Trundle se bál, že pod tak slabým vedením on i jeho druhové padnou za oběť jiným skupinám trollů, které se tundrou potulovaly. Vyzval tedy náčelníka na souboj, jenže to skončilo jeho potupou. Pak Trundle udělal něco vpravdě netrollského: místo pěstí použil rozum. Narychlo si vymyslel příběh o pradávných trollích náčelnících. Tvrdil, že jako symbol svého práva vládnout nosili zbraně nesmírné síly. A prohlásil, že takovou zbraň najde či ukradne, aby se mohl stát právoplatným náčelníkem kmene. Trollové mu uvěřili, nikdo z nich si však nemyslel, že by něco takového dokázal. Hloupý náčelník byl přesvědčen, že vychloubačný troll ve snaze nějakou zbraň najít stejně zemře, a tak souhlasil. Za důvěrně známého zvuku posměšků vyrazil Trundle na cestu. Sám, avšak beze strachu, se vydal do zlověstného království obávané Ledové čarodějky. Doufal, že v tomto kraji mnoha starodávných a nebezpečných tajemství najde zbraň, která by dokázala pravdivost jeho smyšleného příběhu. Jeho svaly se postaraly o stráže Ledové čarodějky, jeho důvtip si zase poradil s pastmi dštícími černou magii. Nenašel však nic, co by alespoň částečně připomínalo mocné zbraně, které vylíčil svým soukmenovcům. Až konečně nalezl nečekaný poklad: obrovský kouzelný kyj z nikdy netajícího pravého ledu. Chopil se zbraně a podivil se nad mrazivou silou, která jím proběhla. Jenže pak se objevila sama rozhněvaná Ledová čarodějka. Když začala vyvolávat svá temná kouzla, Trundle si myslel, že je s ním ámen. Pak ho ale napadla další chytrá myšlenka. S vědoucím úšklebkem nabídl Ledové čarodějce ďábelský návrh: Řekl jí, že armáda trollů by byla daleko užitečnější než jedna trollí mrtvola... Když se Trundle vrátil ke svému kmeni, jeho soukmenovci se před ním sklonili. Pojmenoval svoji zbraň „Kostitřas“, na okamžik si vychutnal pohled na tupý šokovaný výraz na tváři bývalého náčelníka a pak mu jednou ranou rozdrtil lebku. Chopil se vlády a oznámil, že už nebudou žádní náčelníci - jen jeden král trollů, před nímž pokleknou všichni z jeho rasy. Trollové se za svého nového odvážného vůdce postavili a vrhli se do příprav na nadcházející válku. S Trudlem v čele nadešel zlatý věk trollů. |-| Starý= Na troly nebylo ve Valoranu nikdy dobře nahlíženo. Obecně vzato jsou to barbarští, kanibalističtí a záludní. Jsou to tvorové odsunutí do temných zákoutí světa, skryti před většinou inteligentních bytostí. Navzdory jejich špatné povaze si Ruhgosk nikdy nezasloužili hrozný osud, který jim byl souzen. Před několika generacemi se pokřivený nekromancer známý jako Hakolin the Bonecrafter pokusil zotročit kmen Ruhgosků. Tito trolové jsou považováni za mírnější než jejich nevychovaní bratři, i když jsou podle lidských měřítek stále neotesaní. Ruhgosk bojovali zuby a drápy proti nekromancerovi a nakonec jej vyhnali z jejich území. Jako dárek na rozloučenou Hakolin postihl troly malomocenstvím, navždy proklínající členy tohoto kmene. Malomocenstvím by jejich maso uhnilo, nebýt jejich přirozené schopnosti regenerace. Navždy uvězněn v odporném hnijícím stavu, Ruhgosk snáší jejich prokletí, zatímco zoufale hledají lék. Nikdy žádný nenašli. Moudrý Ruhgoskský šaman zjistil, že může pomocí magie vázat tuto nemoc na jediného trola za předpokladu, že by unesl váhu kletby celého kmene. Nicméně žádný takový trol zde nebyl... dokud se nenarodil Trundle. Jeho schopnost regenerace je tak hluboká, že to vypadalo, jako by nemocí nebyl postižen. Jak trundle rostl, začínal chápat svůj dar a co by to mohlo přinést jeho lidem. Když dospěl, sejmul kletbu ze svého kmene křtem spalujícího utrpení. Skrz šamanův rituál se Trundle stal strašlivým stvořením, jehož maso neustále odpadávalo z jeho těla, jen aby znovu dorostlo v nekonečném koloběhu. Proto se připojil k League of Legends v naději, že najde někoho, kdo bude schopen úplně zvrátit tuto odpornou kletbu. de:Trundle/Background en:Trundle/Background fr:Trundle/Historique pl:Trundle/historia ru:Trundle/Background sk:Trundle/Background Kategorie:Příběh